A Day in the Mind of Hedwig
by Kimberly Moon
Summary: She's Harry Potter's unusally intelligent, temperamental, large-hearted owl.


****

A Day in the Mind of Hedwig

"Good Morning, Hedwig!"

Aaahhh! Who's yelling?! Oh, it was my owner, Harry Potter. Can't he let me sleep instead of shoving me out of a deep slumber just to yell, "Good Morning!" and then leave? Doesn't he realize that owls are generally awake all night? He should brush up on some owl facts from that intelligent girl, Hermione. He has asked that red-haired friend of his some questions about owls, but receiving owl tips from Ron is a horrible idea. One would think after all my screeching Harry would think, "Hey, maybe I'm doing something wrong." Just look at poor Errol. He is too old to be making deliveries for the Weasley family. Boy, was he happy when Ron got a new owl from Harry's uncle (I believe). Now, Errol only has to make deliveries for those twins, Fred and George. Once they have left Hogwarts, Errol can finally retire and rest.

I usually sleep in the Owlery with the other owls, but after being kept awake for far too many days by Pig Head (my nickname for Pigwidgeon, Ron's little owl), I decided to sleep in Harry's quarters. Now I don't know what's worse; being kept awake by Pig Head talking his beak off and flying around like a manic, or Harry almost scaring me to death by yelling at me every morning before he leaves for breakfast. I just can't win I guess.

Staying in the Gryffindor tower with Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) has been a delightful experience. I believe owls and cats generally think alike. Crookshanks could probably hold an intelligent conversation with me (such as the conversations I have with Hermes, Percy's owl, who stops in every so often to keep up on news when he's not mailing things for Percy), if only we could understand one another. Often, he stays with me after his owner has left and naps. His soft, vibrating purr seems to calm me back into sleep after just being awoken.

When I wake up, Crookshanks is always right there. It's almost as if he is watching out for me. Usually, Harry leaves a window unlocked and opened a little for me to leave when I am ready, but sometimes he forgets. This is when I have to rely on Crookshanks. I fly to the windowsill and wait for him to jump up beside me. He is smart enough to figure that I want let out, therefore he gets up on his hind legs and lifts the hook lock with his nose. He then gives the window a little push with his paw, and the window opens enough for me to leave. I sometimes look back at the window after leaving and see him still perched on the windowsill watching me fly into the distance.

I look to the window and am happy to see that Harry remembered me this morning. I suddenly hear a soft, "Meow" and I realize that Hermione is leaving. I listen to her patter down the stairs and wait for Crookshanks to come in. Sure enough, he strolls in quietly (just in case I'm asleep), walks over to Harry's bed, and jumps upon it. He looks at me with his big yellow eyes as if saying, "Hello." I move my head to the side in acknowledgment and watch as he curls up and falls asleep. I tuck my head under my wing and doze off.

I awaken to the sound of Gryffindors racing up the stairs hours later. Crookshanks lifts his head and gives a wide yawn. The afternoon classes are over and the students are returning to drop off their books and possibly change their clothes, sit down and discuss the day, or fit in a game of Wizard's Chess before supper. Crookshanks' ears perk up at the call of his owner, and he looks at me as if saying, "Come with me." I follow him to Hermione's quarters and she greets him warmly.

"How's my favorite kitty? Did you have fun with Hedwig today?" Hermione looks towards me with a smile and says, "Hello, Hedwig. I hope Crookshanks has been good. Are you hungry?" She digs something out of her pocket and holds it in front of me. I cautiously take it from her and am happy to learn it tastes good. I give her a soft coo of thanks and allow her to stroke her fingers against my snow-white feathers. Hermione fishes something else out of her pocket and feeds it to Crookshanks when she suddenly turns to me with a look of disgust.

"Harry and Ron were caught whispering by Professor Snape in Potions class today. He took off some points then decided to give them each a chore to do on top of it. He was dreadfully upset. I don't think they'll be returning before supper, Hedwig." Hermione gives me a sympathetic pat, then turns to Crookshanks.

"There are some books I have to check out from the library. Madame Pince is supposed to be finding books for me until I return. I'll see you after supper." She then walks out of the room and I hear her going down the stairs. After having one snack from her, I am suddenly very hungry and want to leave. I give Crookshanks a little goodbye coo and fly back to Harry's quarters. I land on the windowsill, give the widow a little push with my wing, and I fly off towards the Owlery.

After enjoying a small meal, I decide to check on Harry. Potions class is underground, so I know I'll have to fly indoors to get to Harry. Flying around without getting noticed is hard when I stick out like a sore thumb in the dark halls. Luckily, the halls are almost deserted because the students are gathering in the Great Hall to chatter before the meal. I am relieved to see the Potions class door ajar and I quietly fly in. I spot Harry and Ron right away as I get further into the room. They are cleaning some cauldrons by hand and look very tired and frustrated.

"Isn't there a spell we can use to clean these with?" groans Ron.

"I'm sure there is, but I don't know it. Snape knows it's nearly impossible to clean a cauldron after preparing a hardening potion. He did this on purpose so we would go crying to him after countless hours just so he can rub it in our faces," Harry said angrily. I fly above Harry and start to lower, but recoil when Harry throws his scrubbing brush across the room.

"We've been here for over two hours and we're still scrubbing the same cauldrons we started with! My fingers are numb and bleeding! I'm not doing this anymore!" yells Harry. 

"I completely agree," confirms Ron, also throwing his scrub brush. I decide now is a good time to let Harry know I'm here. I fly around in a circle and land on a desk next to Harry.

"Hedwig! What are you doing here, girl?" asks Harry, forgetting he was angry only moments earlier. I let out a coo and let Harry smooth my feathers.

"She must have wondered where you were," suggests Ron, giving me a stroke.

"Well, I'm starved. Let's go eat. I'll see you in a bit, Hedwig," promises Harry, and I follow them out of the classroom. As they jog up the staircase, I fly out the window I came in and decide to stretch my wings a bit before Harry returns. I fly over to the Quidditch field and see the Ravenclaw team practicing. Just as I begin to wonder if they know supper is about to begin, they fly to the locker room to change. I circle the field a few more times, then fly back to the Owlery to see if Hermes is paying us a visit.

Unfortunately, Hermes is not there, so I have a light conversation with another mail owl until supper is over. I fly back to Harry's quarters and perch on the bedpost. After a few minutes, I hear footsteps on the stairs and am happy to see Harry enter the room.

"Hey, Hedwig! I must tell you all about my day," begins Harry and proceeds to tell me about how he saw Cho Chang (a Ravenclaw girl Harry likes) in the hall and how Snape was very unfair to him and Ron. Looking into Harry's wide eyes, I remember how much I love and care for him. Sure, sometimes he angers me and forgets to visit when I haven't seen him in a while, but no one's perfect.

"I'll probably have to stay after class for Snape tomorrow since Ron and I left before he released us, but I'll bring you with me to Quidditch practice, if you'd like," finishes Harry. I ruffle my feathers and coo as he lightly strokes me.

"I love you, Hedwig. I don't know what I'd do without you," whispers Harry. He then heads for the door, gives me a smile and a little wave, and exits. Feeling warm all over, I fly out the window and let the wind carry me. How did I get so lucky to have an owner like Harry? For some reason, I believe it was fate. Yes, fate brought us together and love will not keep us apart. I fly higher towards the Heavens and allow my heart to soar with my wings. Love is all I ever wanted, and now that I have it, I will never let it go.


End file.
